The present invention relates to the manipulation of a plurality of pictures, typically of reduced size.
In the known Quantel DPE 5000 digital production effects system, the capability of manipulating information from a single picture source is provided so as to facilitate visual effects such as picture size reduction, shift, freeze, tumble and spin under computer control using frame storage techniques. See also `Picture processing system for television` (U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,249); `Video Processing System` (U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,070) and `Control Arrangement for Video Synchronisers` (U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,264).